Spa ponies/Gallery
Season one Bridle Gossip Lotus Blossom id S1E9.png|Lotus Blossom. Lotus complimenting Zecora's bath recipe S1E09.png|Lotus complimenting Zecora in "Bridle Gossip" Green Isn't Your Color Rarity skidding in S1E20.png|Rarity, zipping in. Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png|Fluttershy and Rarity arrive at the spa. Lotus Blossom with clipboard S1E20.png|Lotus Blossom with a smile. Lotus Blossom gasp S1E20.png|Gasping in delight. Lotus Blossom avoiding steam S1E20.png|Lotus Blossom avoiding the hot steam. Lotus Blossom pouring hot water S1E20.png|The steam compliments her complexion. Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png Sauna S1E20.png|Pouring water over hot stones in a sauna. Rarity on my way S1E20.png|Rarity,Fluttershy And Lotus blossom all in the sauna Rarity latest hat creation S1E20.png|Lotus, looking into the bucket. Rarity when who S1E20.png|Lotus Blossom seems to be enjoying Rarity's story. Sauna 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy Photo Finish S1E20.png|Pouring some water before we switch to the next scene. Spa treatment S1E20.png|Lotus giving Rarity a mudmask. Lotus Blossom very good S1E20.png|Ja, very good, very good. Fluttershy gets a cheek facial S1E20.png|Just a tiny bit here. Spa Ponies applying cucumbers S1E20.png|Here you go. Rarity and Fluttershy getting a horn filing S1E20.png|Horn Filing. Horn filing S1E20.png|...For One Massage S1E20.png|A massage with hooves can be amazing. Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png|Lotus, giving Fluttershy a massage. Rarity being prepared by Spa ponies S1E20.png|Tying the seaweed nice and tightly. Rarity in seaweed S1E20.png|After wrapping Rarity in seaweed. Aloe id S1E20.png|Aloe. Mudbath S1E20.png|Rarity and Fluttershy get a mudbath. Spa ponies S1E20 thumb.png|The twins saying goodbye. Rarity returns to the spa S1E20.png|The "usual" again please! Season two A Friend in Deed New spa pony S2E18.png|No comment. Aloe and Lotus ready S2E18.png|Lotus and Aloe don't mind Pinkie bringing in customers. Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png|Giving Cranky a good wash and rinse. Spa pony coals S2E18.png Spa ponies massage S2E18.png|Nothing like a soothing massage. Ponyville Confidential Main ponies in spa S02E23.png|The ponies and Spike relaxing at the spa. Twilight getting her hair crimped S02E23.png Twilight & Lotus S2E23.png|Touching up Twilight's pink streak. Rarity & Lotus S2E23.png|Filing Rarity's hooves Rainbow Dash & Lotus S2E23.png|Lotus, concerned over Rainbow Dash's frightfulness. Lotus S2E23.png|Lotus about to file Rainbow's hooves. No one touches my Hooves S2E23.png|Seeing Rainbow refuse a hoof file. Rarity & Lotus ok then S2E23.png|Lotus just surprised that a customer of hers didn't want a treatment. Season three Games Ponies Play Princess Cadance "there are my girls" S03E12.png|Crystal Spa Ponies? Rarity in awe "oh, my!" S03E12.png|There Are Crystal Spa Ponies!? Rarity "this is spectacular" S03E12.png Crystal Mud Bath S3E12.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Rarity excited about ceremonial headdress S03E12.png Rarity wide eyed beauty S3E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png "If I may have a word" S3E12.png Princess Cadance ooh S3E12.png Is there Anypony else S3E12.png No Capable Stylists S3E12.png Princess Cadance "all the precise instructions" S03E12.png Traditional Manestyle Scroll S3E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Rainbow Dash angry at the messenger S03E12.png Horrified Stylists S3E12.png|She's having a mad mane dresser moment! Shortcut to Disaster S3E12.png Rarity was optional S3E12.png Rarity don't freak out S3E12.png Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png Ms Harshwhinny and Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny at the spa S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny talking with Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny spotted S3E12.png Season four Filli Vanilli The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Rarity shakes her head S4E14.png Ponies at the spa S4E14.png Cheerilee talking to the Ponytones S4E14.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png|Kind of hard to see these spa ponies like this Season five Castle Sweet Castle Twilight "how do I look?" S5E3.png Twilight "I'll just have a traditional massage" S5E3.png Twilight "you go for it" S5E3.png Aloe "did somepony order massages?" S5E3.png Aloe hears a crash through the wall S5E3.png Bulk Biceps the masseur S5E3.png Bulk Biceps makes another hole in the wall S5E3.png Aloe "I hate it when he does that" S5E3.png Aloe leads Twilight into the massage room S5E3.png Slice of Life Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Matilda "I hope Cranky remembers" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom tells Matilda to relax S5E9.png Lotus Blossom "we can handle anything!" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom "once did a pony's hair during the ceremony" S5E9.png Matilda and Lotus Blossom look at Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet soaking in a large tub S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "I've just got to say" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet offers a hand to Matilda S5E9.png Matilda shaking Stephen Magnet's hand S5E9.png Stephen Magnet is "Cranky's best beast!" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "in all that we've been through together" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet tapping Matilda's nose S5E9.png Matilda wiping her tears away S5E9.png Matilda talking about Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Matilda "all the stress I've put myself through" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom combing Matilda's mane S5E9.png Matilda with a new mane style S5E9.png Matilda "the wedding isn't the important thing" S5E9.png Matilda and Lotus Blossom hear Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet laughing heartily S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "I have got a bridge to sell you!" S5E9.png Matilda in surprise S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Matilda, Octavia, and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png Ponies flying into town hall S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png IDW comics Comic issue 8 page 1.jpg Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 SUB cover.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) My Little Pony mobile game - Edit Mode.jpg Merchandise MLP Toys Spa Pony Set.jpg|This is a mini-figure set with Lotus Blossom, Pinkie Pie and Zecora Crystal Princess Celebration toy poster.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg Everypony art print WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg